Begin Again
by TheAlly014
Summary: Lian Harishumi is a normal student and theatre member until she is chased by an armed man then saved by a man in a suit. What do a bunch of bodyguards want with her anyway? *Lame title and summary. Will revise later* NOT COMPLETE


_**A/N: This is a distraction from Chances, but I couldn't help myself. :) My second try at a My Sweet Bodyguard story. Not really sure who the love interest should be, but I'm not really worried about that yet. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**_

* * *

**Chapter One  
Meeting Lian**

Lian felt a cloud hovering over her. She glanced up at the clear spring sky as birds glided across her vision. Though, she admired the brightness and clarity the late afternoon brought, Lian was late to getting home and meeting her friend, Midori. She dropped her head in aggravation. She hated staying so late into the afternoon at the theatre that it got in the way of her plans. However, Lian kept her mouth shut from saying so. _The cloud. _With a quick gaze up, she saw nothing in the calm, blue sky, but her gut felt heavy as she walked the streets. The crowd was never short on impoliteness when she quietly excused herself to get past a fast pacing man.

Before Lian could feel it, the man had shoved past her and knocked his shoulder full force against her own. Nearly face planting, she steadied herself and glared at the man as he disappeared in the vast number of people. _I try to be nice. But everybody is so mean._ Her arms were full of brown paper bags weighed down in costume material from theatre.

Being the only person able to sew in their theatre group, Lian gratefully accepted the job and earned a nod and smile from Kosugi. Being appreciated, especially by Kosugi, was an honor, and Lian didn't take it lightly. Since receiving the job, she'd spent six out of seven days at the theatre after class and long into the day. Lian wasn't the best at sewing but the constant practice helped her improve. The books and videos at home also helped her train harder with the needle.

Lian shook her head as she neared her apartment building. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about theatre. Midori was waiting to meet up for drinks downtown for a night off. The costumes didn't need to be finished for another three days, but Lian had to fight off the urge to finish them tonight. Setting down her bags at the door, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her key.

"Hey, Lian." She turned her head to see her teenaged neighbor, Shang Nyaga, waving at her.

She greeted him with a smile and picked up the bags, "Hey, Shang." Lian started walking through the door with him standing at the doorway.

Shang scoffed as she stumbled trying to set the bags on her couch, "What junk are you carrying around with you today?"

"It's not junk, Shang." Lian chided after fixing her jacket sleeve that slipped down her shoulder, "They're costumes for the theatre."

He nodded and rolled his eyes, "Theatre is so silly. Why do you like it so much?"

"I enjoy it." Lian answered placing her hands on her hips, "Why do you like drawing so much?"

Shang's face turned red, "I-I don't draw. I sketch. There is a difference!"

Lian laughed and dropped her arms, "Your mother showed me some of your work, Shang. It's really good. You should try to get into an art school."

Roughly shoving his hands into his pockets, Shang brushed off the idea, "Yeah, right. I should just stick to sports."

Lian admired Shang's talent, but she hated the low confidence he possessed. No matter how she complimented his work, it never made him proud. Nothing she did seemed to help. Regardless, she was there for him. Even with her being late to meet Midori, she would take her time to chat with Shang.

Lian peeled off her jacket, "Why don't you make yourself a cup of coffee while I go change, Shang?"

"I'll just take a soft drink." He waved her off and went straight to the fridge. Shang knew where everything was since he'd visited her so often.

Whenever his mom was busy at work or his father couldn't visit, Shang came over to her apartment with his sketchpad. His mother was a big shot lawyer and worked late at the firm most nights. All she did was work since she and his father divorced. According to Shang, the reason the two broke up was his father had an affair with his mother's friend, Kai. At least, Shang's father tried to stay in touch with him. He didn't seem very interested in her father's company though. Not even his mother.

Lian had lived in the apartment building since she was eighteen, and she recalled the first night Shang came over. He was fifteen at the time. He said he just wanted to be somewhere quiet. Even she could hear his mother's cries from her apartment, but Shang found it much more peaceful. When the crying stopped, Shang still visited and offered to do a portrait for her. Lian appreciated him wanting to spend time with her since he knew she had been lonely since her grandmother's death.

Lian hurried to her bedroom and removed her clothes. If Midori was true to her word, then they would be heading to a bar after they have a late lunch which meant they may run into some men. Normally, she didn't have very girly items to wear, so she could only hope she'd find a skirt or tight pair of jeans. It'd been a year since she'd dated someone, and the idea of meeting someone made her heart skip a beat. She grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white lace camisole, and a red yarn cardigan her grandmother had made her. It was the best outfit she could manage.

Leaving her bedroom, she went to the mirror in the living room where Shang was sitting with a drink in his hand, "What are you getting dressed up for? You got a date or somethin'?"

Lian chuckled, "Of course not, Shang. Remember? No one wants an old woman like me."

"I was only joking about that. Jeez I was only sixteen at the time."

Lian poked playfully at his shoulder as she rushed to the bathroom, "You're nearly eighteen now, Shang." She grabbed her mascara and her cupcake scented lip gloss before heading back to the mirror.

"You're gonna be twenty-one next month. Soon, you'll get married, pop out some kids, and get fat."

Popping her lips, she rolled her eyes at her own reflection, "That's not true, Shang. I don't even want to get married yet. I probably won't marry till I'm thirty, and I'm fine with that."

Shang shrugged and stood from the chair he sat in, "You'll still get fat."

Lian turned around to face him, "Now, Shang, that's just mean."

He laughed, "I'm only kidding. You hardly have anything but condiments and drinks in your fridge. You won't get fat, okay?"

"You're such a meanie." Lian sighed and grabbed her small brown purse from her kitchen counter, "Well, I've gotta go, Shang. I'll see you later."

Shang threw his empty can into her trash bin and stopped her outside as she locked the door behind her, "Okay, Lian. Don't get drunk and let some guy take advantage of you." He warned her and Lian smiled adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder.

"I won't. I promise." She turned and headed down a set of stairs as he entered his apartment.

Lian headed to the sidewalk and walked downtown. She grabbed her phone from her purse and texted Midori that she was on her way and she was sorry for being late. Quickly, she put the phone away when she started walking in a large crowd. Lian kept her hands gripped on the strap of her purse and the purse itself. It was easy to get pickpocketed in those crowds and even easier to get your bag stolen and not see who. She was grateful to finally slip out of the large crowds when the café came into view.

She spotted Midori sitting at a table with a cup of tea in front of her, "I'm so sorry I'm late." Lian spoke swiftly as she hurried to the table.

Midori laughed it off, "It's okay. I really just got here five minutes ago myself."

Lian sat down at the table and they ordered a club sandwich and salad for each of them, "So do you think we'll head out for drinks tonight?" She was more excited for it than she should have been. It's not like she had any tolerance for alcohol anyway.

Her friend shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, yet. My mom called me a few minutes ago and said she might visit tonight."

Lian mouth twitched as she sipped her iced tea, "Well, that's great. You should hang with your mom. We can go some other time."

Midori twirled her finger into a long strand of hair, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She's your mom after all." She encouraged with a beaming forced smile.

_If only I had my mom. _Lian drank from her glass to hide the thoughts from showing on her face as the waiter delivered the food.

Thanking him, Lian and Midori began eating while talking about the latest production for the theatre and all the classwork they've received lately. French, in particular, has taken a toll on Lian. Midori had trouble as well, so there was no one they could look to for help especially with how busy the professor was at giving private lessons. Theatre took their minds off of it for awhile at least. It wasn't long before the thoughts of sewing costumes entered her mind. _I didn't expect that would be how my night would go. _At least they'd keep her company.

After an hour of conversation and a delicious meal, Midori received a call from her mother. Lian bid her farewell and hugged her. Lian sighed and left the café and trotted across the street to take a scenic route. This way was not her usual way home, but she knew there was a beautiful flower market this way. She felt lighter as she neared the market. The smells of the flowers filled her senses as she grinned.

The market stretched at least two blocks in either direction, and if Lian stood still, she could probably inhale all the scents. She stepped off the sidewalk gripping her purse closely to her side as she passed crates upon crates of beautiful flowers. Though she did not know their names, it did not lessen their beauty. Where some were simple, others glowed with various colors. It looked as if she were entering a garden instead of a market.

Out of nowhere, the feeling she had earlier of the cloud hanging over her head returned. She gazed up at the sky to see the same thing she'd seen before. What was this feeling that hit her so deeply? Lian swallowed a painful gulp as she glanced over her shoulder among the small crowd of people around her that were viewing the flowers as well as selling them. She spotted a man in a suit with black gloves on that looked her way. He quickly stared down at the flowers in front of her. Lian felt her teeth chatter in her mouth as she continued staring at him. Was he watching her?

Something in her gut told her to run, but she kept watching that man with fear bubbling in her chest. As soon as the man looked up again, he stuck his hand inside his jacket. Lian turned and started to sprint away from the man when she saw the gun he was carrying. _Oh, God. I'm dead. _

With her feet carrying her as fast as she could, she found it wouldn't be fast enough. She glanced over her shoulder to see the man's grim face shouting for her. The man was fast and was gaining on her. The gun in his hand had a silencer on it, and that made Lian shake as she sprint faster. He intended on killing her. _Not today! _Lian bit her lip as she searched for an escape. She pushed herself to run faster despite her the resistance in her weak legs.

She rounded the corner and dived behind an empty stall where red roses were sold. Falling against the concrete, Lian stifled a painful cry as her body ached. With the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she picked herself up and huddled under the wooden table. She held her shaking hands over her mouth to quiet her breathing. Lian could still feel her heart pounding in her chest as her body fought to breathe loudly. When she heard a set of running footsteps pass the stall, she stilled her body to wait for silence.

Lian closed her eyes as her body shook. She wrapped her arms around herself as her lips shivered. Tears fell from her eyes as she reached into her purse for her cell phone. Lian had to call the police before he returned for her. He was probably coming back once he realized she had made a detour. Before she could dial a number, a set of footsteps neared the stall.

Lian froze with her hand gripped on the phone while the other was held over her mouth. _Please don't see me. Please._ The footsteps rounded the stall and she felt herself cry harder when a pair of legs appeared in front of her from under the table. In a fit of fear mixed with uncertainty, Lian kicked him roughly. The man gasped with a groan and cursed as he stepped out of her legs reach.

"Stay away from me!" Lian cried as she kicked the air repeatedly.

The man kneeled to the ground out of her reach and shouted, "Lian, stop! I'm not here to hurt you."

Lian stopped and blinked away her tears to see a handsome man kneeling down in her sight. She wiped away her tears and choked on a reply. It wasn't the man from earlier and she was glad for it. This man was very handsome and he looked so kind. He couldn't be bad, right?

"My name is Subaru Ichiyanagi. I'm here to help you." He offered his hand to her as she started to slip out from underneath the table.

"Is he gone?" Lian questioned timidly with her hands to her sides.

Subaru started to answer her when his cell phone rang. He straightened up and took the call as Lian stayed on the ground. She was still afraid to stand up and be chased again. The fear rested deep inside of her. Subaru offered her his hand again even as he spoke on the phone, and Lian found she couldn't deny him as she took it.

Pain echoed through her as she got to her feet. She hissed and leaned against the table she was just hiding under. Lian gazed down to where she was hurting and saw that she'd ripped a hole into her jeans and scraped up her skin. Her arms were dirty from her fall and faint scratches remained. Lian didn't remember hitting the ground that hard, but the soreness she felt reassured her that she'd thrown herself to the ground like a ragdoll. It wouldn't stop her from walking, but she wasn't used to being injured. She swallowed back a curse and felt happy to be rid of the shaking. _I feel like hell._

Subaru hung up the phone frowning, "Damn it. He got away." He muttered.

Lian wrapped her arms around herself, "That's not good." She whispered and stared down at her shoes, "What did he want with me?"

Subaru hesitated, "I'm not sure. We should meet up with the Chief and he'll explain things to you."

She nodded and followed beside of Subaru as he scanned the area around them. Lian felt nervous to be around such a disarmingly attractive man especially since she'd cried in front of him. She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes and hoped her make up had not run. When she checked her fingers there wasn't black smudged on her fingers, so she felt better for that at least. Amidst her world crashing around her, she could take a bit of solace in not looking like a raccoon.

Subaru led her out of the flower market and to an empty parking lot where two suited men waited. Lian wondered if this would just be another trap and stiffened.

The shortest man with wide bright eyes spoke up, "Are you alright? You're all scratched up."

Lian nodded, "Just some bruises and scratches, but I'll be fine."

"Heh, you were always so clumsy." The tall black-haired man spoke next.

She stared toward him and felt a hazy memory pass through her eyes, "Kaiji?" _Wow, he's grown up so much. _It's been nearly eight years since she'd seen him.

He smirked and folded his arms against his chest, "Yup, it's me. It's nice to see you, Lian. Despite the circumstances."

Lian was relieved to see a familiar face in such a dire time. Her fear seemed to roll right off her shoulders.

Subaru received another phone call and Lian walked toward Kaiji and the other man, "What's going on, Kaiji? I'm really scared."

The shortest man stepped in as Kaiji clamped his mouth shut, "You shouldn't be scared. We're here to protect you. Do you want a hug?" He winked at her with a cheerful voice, "I give great hugs."

Lian felt her face grow hot and she shook her head, "No thanks."

Kaiji groaned, "Sora, why do you have to flirt with everybody? She's trying to calm down and you're going to bother her."

Sora pouted at Kaiji, "You don't know that. I can be very calming when it comes to beautiful women."

Subaru returned from his phone call as a fast whirring noise and a gust of wind came from above, "Perfect. Let's go!" The helicopter landed beside them and a man with ruffled brown hair ushered them.

"What? Where are we going?" Lian tried to shout to him, but instead he shoved her into the helicopter and they took off before she could resist, "Will someone listen to me?"

Subaru talked with Kaiji and Sora, "How did he escape?"

"He was really fast. We nearly had him until we reached the park. He disappeared." Kaiji explained with a frown.

"The section chief will have your heads for this." Subaru grumbled.

Lian felt herself worry with all her unanswered questions, "Hey! Somebody listen to me!"

They jerked their heads in her direction, and Subaru spoke up, "We'll explain everything later. Just sit down and be quiet."

"Mr. Ichiyanagi, I think I have a right to know something." Lian retorted with her hands on her hips, "I've been chased by a man with a gun and feared for my life. Just tell me something."

Subaru looked cross at Lian, "Look, what part of sit down and be quiet don't you get? Just behave." _He's not as kind as I thought._

"No." She spoke softly feeling tears sting in her eyes, "I just want to know what's going on." Lian's confusion weighed on her as she wiped at her eyes. She begrudgingly sat in a chair and dropped her face into her hands. What had she done to invoke wrath in anybody?


End file.
